Audio of a meeting or any other type of event having multiple sources of sound can be captured by placing a microphone in the center of the participants and recording the meeting. Such a recording can include video or still pictures of the meeting or event along with the audio. To increase reception or clarity of each participant's contribution to the meeting or event, several microphones can be used from which the signals of the microphones are mixed together to obtain the recording. In either method, the resultant recording is a sequential recording from a first point in time to a second point in time.
A user, who may or may not have been a participant in the meeting, can review the recording to recall conversations or other activities that took place during the meeting. To review the recording for a particular exchange during a meeting, the user either has to have a general idea of when the exchange took place during the recording in terms of time or has to search through the recording in a hit or miss fashion. A typical method of assisting users in reviewing a recording is to provide time indexes in the recording related to events within the meeting, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,655 to Chiu et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.